Basilisk
The Basilisk is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is the offspring of a lizard and a bird, and it can turn living beings to stone either by breathing on them or simply with its glare. It is a bird-like monster that cannot fly, but its swift beak and tail can quickly overpower its prey. Origins The basilisk is called "king" because it is reputed to have on its head a mitre, or crown-shaped crest. Stories of the basilisk show that it is not completely distinguished from the cockatrice. The basilisk is alleged to be hatched by a cockerel from the egg of a serpent or toad (the reverse of the cockatrice, which was hatched from a cockerel's "egg" incubated by a serpent or toad). In Medieval Europe, the description of the creature began taking on features from cockerels. The basilisk of Cyrene was a small snake, being not more than twelve fingers in length, that was so venomous, it left a wide trail of deadly venom in its wake, and its gaze was likewise lethal. Its weakness was the odor of a weasel. It is possible that the legend of the basilisk and its association with the weasel in Europe was inspired by accounts of certain species of Asiatic snakes (such as the king cobra) and their natural predator, the mongoose. The main difference between a basilisk and a cockatrice is that the basilisk is considered to be a snake, while the cockatrice is considered to be a dragon. Through the course of both creatures' history, the cockatrice is generally represented as having a pair of wings, while the basilisk doesn't, giving it a more lizard-like appearance. Description The Basilisk is a legendary reptile reputed to be the "king of serpents" and said to have the power to cause death with a single glance. In the Castlevania series, it appears as a cross between a cockerel and a snake, and looks and behaves almost exactly as a more resistant version of the Cockatrice. Appearances ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Only five Basilisks are encountered in the game, three in the Top Floor and two more in the Chaotic Realm. They are just a stronger color-swap of the Cockatrice and attack in exactly the same way, by unleashing a petrifying beam after every two steps. It drops the Defender enchanted soul, which increases CON but decreases STR, both by 20%. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Basilisks in ''Curse of Darkness attack in a similar fashion as their Cockatrice counterparts, just adopting a few new variations in their tactics. They can be stolen from at any time during their rushing or sliding attacks, yielding $200. They can take quite a long time before they perform these moves, though, so the player must be patient and preferably dispose of all other enemies in the area first. Lv.23= |-|Lv.46= Item Data Gallery AoS 101.png|'Basilisks enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow See also *Cockatrice *Flightless birds Category:Birds Category:European Mythology Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Stone Enemies